Cuando te conocí
by Daniel Black
Summary: Sirius es un hermoso príncipe en inglaterra, Remus su vasallo y confidente. El amor surge a pesar de todo lo que pasa a su al rededor y lucharan por ello. Slash. Sirius-Remus. Es mi primer fic, compacion ;-; CHAP 2 (Se aclaran las cosas o.o o eso creemos)
1. El principio del fin

**Nota: **Este Fic se basa en Inglaterra, aproximadamente en los años 1890. No soy muy bueno con las fechas. En fin este fic es Slash (Relación chico-chico) Sirius-Remus.

**El principio de un final**

Hace mucho tiempo, como en el siglo XIX, gobernaba en Inglaterra la Familia Black. El Rey Raimundo Black tenía dos hijos con su amada esposa Georgina Black. Estos poseían el nombre de Sirius de 8 años y Regulus Black de 6 años.

La Familia Black era famosa por ser despreciable con los sirvientes. Georgina tenía a su encargada, también llamada dama de compañía y sus mucamas. Una de ellas se llamaba Giselle Marconia de Lupin, y era la mujer de Don Arnaldo Lupin, el cual era un simple vasallo del rey, pero con el oro que le pagaba este, podía alimentar a sus pequeños hijos, Remus Lupin de solo 5 años de edad y Santino de 2 años.

La familia Black no era de tener comunicación con la plebe, pero aun así, era una monarquía aceptable donde todos convivían en armonía.

Una tarde, Sirius Black decidió ir a andar en caballo, por eso bajo las escaleras del castillo, su cabello le llegaba hasta la nuca, era negro y brillante y sus ojos azules casi celeste brillaban junto al sol. Salio hacia la caballeriza. Allí escogió un hermoso caballo de pelaje marrón claro cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo el caballo empieza a chillar y a mover sus patas hacia delante, esto hace que Sirius retroceda.

Remus: No le gusta que lo toquen?- Dijo el pequeño.

Sirius: eh?- se dio vuelta y vio un pequeño niño de 5 años, con hermosos ojos miel y cabello del mismo color

Remus: No le gusta que lo toquen –empieza a acariciar al caballo- hay que hacerlo con delicadeza, son caballos muy pequeños aun.

Sirius: como tú?- Dijo acercándose al niño.

Remus: Jaja no, son mucho más grandotes que yo, este - le señala el caballo que Eligio Sirius anteriormente- Tiene 6 años, y ese - le señala uno negro- tiene 7.

Sirius. Yo tengo ocho años, me llamo Sirius Black.

Remus: Yo soy Remus Lupin, tengo 5 años.

Sirius: eres muy chiquito – dijo comparando la altura suya con la del niño que le llegaba al pecho – si, eres muy pequeño.

Remus: Tengo 5 años…….

Sirius: oye, y sabes montar?

Remus: si, aprendí a montar a Trueno a los 3 años – dijo señalando un pony de pelaje blanco.

Sirius: y grandes? Como este? – señala al caballo que había elegido anteriormente.

Remus: Mi papá dice que son muy peligrosos.

En ese momento, sale Georgina al patio y ve a su hijo hablando con el hijo del vasallo y la sirvienta, miro con mala cara al pequeño rubio y se acerco a su hija siendo lo más falsa posible le dijo.

Georgina: Vamos Sirius, mañana montas a tu caballo, ya es tarde.

Sirius: Pero son las 3 de la tarde.

Georgina: QUE ES TARDE! VAMOS! ACASO ESTAS SORDO! ADENTRO! Y tu – señala al pequeño de 5 años – NO TE ACERQUES A MI HIJO.

En ese momento Georgina tomo a Sirius y lo alejo de Remus, el más joven se quedo mirando el suelo mientras que el mayor miraba a su mamá con algo de desprecio por lo que le dijo al pequeño.

Al entrar al castillo, Georgina mira a su hijo con más calma.

Sirius: MAMÁ QUE DEMO……- No término la oración, su mamá lo cayó poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

Georgina: Lo siento Sirius, no puedes ser amigo de el pequeño Lupin.

Sirius: Por qué?

Georgina: No puedo decirte porque, solo puedo decirte que ese chico es sangre impura……..no merece nuestra sangre…….no te merece ni como amigo.

Sirius: No entiendo…….

Georgina: Ya lo entenderás.

**_Pero aun así, aunque pasaran siglos completos, jamás entendería porque no podía estar con el niño Lupin, paso el tiempo y solo lo miraba por los ventanales, dándole de comer a los caballos, bañándolos, manchándose la ropa cuando uno estaba de mal humor y no querían bañarse. Así crecí junto a el, mirándolo desde arriba como me había dicho mi madre. El es inferior, debes mirarlo desde arriba._**

****

**_Sus cabellos crecían como creció el, sus ojos se volvían más brillantes y su sonrisa más dulce. Y aunque mi mamá jamás me dejaba salir de mi cuarto, siempre lo miraba y hablábamos a través de la ventana, y cuando venia mi madre me acostaba en la cama y el se escondía tras los caballos._**

****

**_Así crecimos, mi pelo ya me llegaba a los hombros. Tenía 18 años, ya era todo un hombre y mi papá me decía que era todo un rey. Fue en ese entonces cuando…….._**

El príncipe se arreglaba para su cumpleaños número 18, quien le ayudaba a cambiarse y ordenarle la corbata era su fiel vasallo Remus Lupin, quien lo miraba con ternura. Siempre habían sido buenos amigos, y se entendían muy bien con solo una mirada.

Remus: Mi príncipe, su carruaje lo espera.

Sirius: Deja de llamarme así Remus, me haces creer muy superior.

Remus: Pero mi Príncipe, ya es superior con el hecho de que próximamente será mi Rey.

Sirius: Remus, amigo, deja de decir MI delante de Rey o príncipe, sabes que solo soy tu amigo, no seré el que te de ordenes, no lo he sido en 9 años, no lo seré ahora.

Remus: Pero mi Rey…..-Sirius no lo dejo continuar, le puso un dedo en sus labios, en sus dulces labios.

Sirius: Shhhhhhh, no me digas Mi Rey……en fin, que tal me veo?

Remus: Bien Sirius…..

Sirius: así me gusta……bien, creo que debemos irnos.

Remus: Sirius…..- Dijo un poco inquieto.

Sirius. Dime.

Remus: Hoy te escogerán a tu futura esposa, verdad? – se mordió el labio inferior.

Sirius: si…..-se aleja de Remus y mira por el ventanal – Hoy será mi día, el día que me asignaran a la princesa con la cual me casare sin amar.

Remus: Pero señor, tal vez logre quererla- Dijo con un poco de dolor en la voz y en su corazón.

Sirius: …….deja de decirme Señor……..y nunca la voy a querer……porque mi corazón ya tiene a su due….-Pero no término ya que tocaron la puerta.

Era la sirvienta madre de Remus, Giselle.

Giselle: Mi señor, ya llego su carruaje, lo esperan.

Sirius: abre la puerta Remus.

Remus obedeció y abrió la puerta, la mujer entro, era muy bella, tenía ojos miel y cabellos dorados como su hijo.

Giselle: Mi hijo lo acompañara al carruaje señor.

Sirius: su hijo ira a la fiesta conmigo, y usted también vendrá con su esposo, son de la familia, Remus es Mi hermano.

Giselle hizo un grito sordo, y tanto Sirius como Remus se asustaron.

Remus: mamá, que pasa?

Giselle: Nada mi niño, no sabía que ustedes…….lo sabían…….

Sirius¿Qué cosa señora?

Giselle: Lo que acaban de decir………Remus………es tu hermano……..

………..

**Nota:** Bueno, este fic no se si se llamará así, necesito nombres, por ahora mantendrá el que posee, luego ya veremos. En fin, espero que les guste el fic, va a estar interesante y es el primer fic que hago en mi vida y de esta pareja, así que espero que les guste y me dejen RR. Muchos besos.

DANIEL BLACK.


	2. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

Aun seguía la tensión en el cuarto del príncipe, Remus miraba a su madre con tranquilidad, esta se hallaba muy nerviosa y el propio príncipe estaba confundido. Nuevamente la mujer luego de respirar y secarse las lágrimas miro a su alteza.

Remus: Mamá? Que dices, no entendimos.

Sirius: Si, Remus es mi hermano……pero de corazón, es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano…….

Giselle: ah…….-dio un respiro hondo- ah……gracias señor de allá arriba, gracias – abrazo a si hijo y se retiró del cuarto.

Pasado ya los minutos, el príncipe y su vasallo entraron al carruaje, dos carruajes más atrás, Giselle y su marido Arnaldo conversaban.

Arnaldo: Estas segura que los chicos no saben nada?

Giselle: Pues gracias a dios no……..Sirius dice que son hermanos de leche, hermanos de corazón…….

Arnaldo: algún día se lo tenemos que decir mi querida esposa, no podemos seguir engañándolos¡son hermanos!

Giselle: SHHHHHH no lo diga en vos alta o la Reina nos dará a ambos con el látigo……..sabes que la Reina odia a Remus porque no debió haber nacido, y cualquier cosa que haga, nos mandará a la familia completa a masacrar, así que cuidado con lo que dice mi esposo.

Arnaldo: De acuerdo, pero eso si, te acuerdas de la bruja que nos encontramos a los Montes.

Giselle: La Bruja Eugenia……..no entiendo……..que tiene que ver…….

Arnaldo: Pues………solo te diré que debemos alejar a Remus de Sirius, o sino, perderemos un hijo…….

Mientras tanto en el carruaje de la Reina.

Georgina: Por fin nuestro pequeño hijo cumplira los 18 años, y así será el heredero de la corona de Inglaterra.

Raimundo (Rai): Si querida, pero aun me preocupa………….ya sabes…….mi otro hijo.

Georgina¿Regulus? Que tiene que……

Rai: No! Mi otro hijo…..Remus.

Georgina¿Qué tiene que ver ese sangre impura con nosotros?

Rai: aun así es mi hijo…..y si muere Regulus……o muere Sirius…….Remus será el rey.

Georgina: Ni que lo digas! Si ese niño toca con sus sucias manos una miserable pepita de oro, le corto la mano.

Rai: Pero si al niño ese se le ocurre tomar en posesión otra cosa que no es de oro?

Georgina: Como que?

Raimundo señala el carruaje donde se encontraba su hijo hablando con el "Príncipe" Remus (Si, desde este momento a Remus lo llamaremos príncipe). Ambos no necesitaban de la expresión verbal para entenderse, con una mirada se habían comunicado tantas veces, con una expresión gestual, o simplemente con señas, y aun así se entendían. Había una conexión muy grande entre ellos. Ya no entre vasallo y príncipe, sino entre hermanos, entre amantes, entre compañeros que no necesitaban del habla para entenderse. Sino que el sentido de la vista y del tacto, entendían todo.

Sirius: Me muero de la emoción de probar ese pastel de chocolate.

Remus: jajaja……..siempre tan glotón Sirius.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo y las puertas de este se abrieron dejando pasar a un joven de la misma edad de Sirius, con el cabello azabache casi revuelto, ojos miel y una elegancia inigualable, junto a el, su futura esposa, quien tenía hermosos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. Eran Lord James Potter y Lady Lily Evans, Príncipes de España y mejores amigos tanto de Sirius como de Remus.

Sirius: JAMES! Tanto tiempo sin oírte hablar.

James: ….es que tuve paperas XD.

Lily: Buen día Joven Remus, un placer volver a verlo.

Remus: Gracias Princesa.

Sirius: Bien creo que estamos todos, ARRANQUE.

Remus: SIRIUS! Esto no es un auto . ni siquiera se han inventado los autos.

Sirius: Lo siento Remus.

Lily: Bueno, creo que ya empezó a andar.

Lily tenía razón, el carruaje nuevamente entro en movimiento, y los jóvenes que estaban dentro seguían charlando.

James. Tú tenias……..cuantos años?

Remus: 14

James¡SIRIUS PERVERTIDO ASALTA CUNAS!

Sirius¡JAMES, CIERRA EL PICO!

Lily: Jajaja, así que tienes 14 años, eh? Cuando cumples los 15.

Remus: el 22 de Agosto.

James: Yo cumplo 18 en dos días más.

Lily: Yo cumplo 18 en 5 meses.

Sirius: Y yo cumplo 18 hoy……que es……. ¿QUE DÍA ES JAMES?

James: Estoy al lado tuyo . no me grites.

Sirius: Ok, ok.

James: Como no vas a saber el día de tú cumpleaños.

Sirius: mmmm AH YA ESTA, HOY ES 16 DE FEBRERO.

Remus: Te ganaste un premio XD.

Sirius: QUE ES?

James: si Remus, que es? – le guiña el ojo.

Remus se sonroja: Un pastel…….de chocolate – saca de la nada un pastel.

Sirius: O.O Yo quería beso XD.

Remus¿de quien?

Sirius: . REMUS!

Remus¿MIO?

Sirius: Dame un beso, como despedida de solteros.

Remus: el que te casas eres tu, porque de solteros cuando solo tu te casas.

Sirius: Ok dame un beso.

Remus mordió su labio inferior y se acerco a Sirius con cautela...se aproximo y le dio un pico en los labios.

James: O.O CHE! ESO NO SE VALE, QUEREMOS ACCION XD

Sirius: JAMES!

James: Ponte sobre las piernas o algo -.- esto no tiene emoción, QUIERO DIVERTIRME!

Remus se sentó en las piernas de Sirius, los jalo hacia el y le beso, esta ves con un poco más de pasión que la anterior, y Sirius correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Las manos de Sirius rodeo el cuerpo del más joven y empezó a acariciar su espalda mientras que los brazos de Remus estaban enredando la nuca del príncipe Sirius. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que el carruaje se detuvo por segunda vez, los chicos se separaron pero siguieron en la misma posee. Se abrió la puerta y la figura de un chico bajito y rechoncho apareció. Este no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver a Remus sentado encima de Sirius (Era ciego XD no mentira), no era común ver a un príncipe con su vasallo, pero la única excusa que metió el Noble Peter Pettigrew fue la siguiente.

Peter: Eso ya viene en los genes……..

Sirius y Remus no entendieron lo que les quiso decir, pero, Peter que era tan amable (Es un universo alterno, se nota?) les explico.

Peter: sus padres, eran igual a ustedes……..

Allí entendieron todo. Giselle y Raimundo eran amantes, y según Peter, ellos también lo serían más adelante, era como un legado que se iba dejando de generación, y que al ser ambos varones no le pudo dejar a una mujer.

Así poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando, Sirius estaba muy nervioso y Remus le acomodaba el pañuelo en su lugar y el peinado, así, una vez listo para dar su discurso, Remus le sonrió y le plantó un beso muy dulce en los labios.

Remus: que dios lo bendiga mi Rey.

Sirius lo abrazo y le dijo: Que dios nos bendiga……..mi vida.

Remus le llegaba hasta el pecho a Sirius, por eso tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para besarlo nuevamente.

………….

Sirius subió al escenario, todos callaron en ese instante y el festejado tomo el micrófono (Nadie sabe en que año se invento y nadie lo sabrá XD).

Sirius: Gracias a todos por acudir a mi décimo octavo cumpleaños – todos aplauden hasta que Sirius vuelve a tener la palabra – Bueno, en realidad se los agradezco de corazón……porque hoy es un día muy especial para mi, el día que tomare como esposa a…….. – se tomo unos segundos para mirar a sus padres que con los labios le dijeron el nombre de la doncella – La princesa….Roxana Malfoy…..de…..Austria.

Todos se dieron vuelta al ver que Sirius miraba con detenimiento la puerta de entrada, allí apareció una bella princesa, su cabello era rubio cenizado y sus ojos grises, junto a ella estaban su hermano mayor, Lucius Malfoy con su compañero, el noble Severus Snape.

Georgina: Es hermosa¿No es verdad hijo? Y es sangre pura como nosotros……..-mira a Remus- aléjate de mi hijo….

Remus dios dos pasos hacia atrás, y se sentó con sus padres en las mesas del fondo.

Sirius: Hola princesa….

Roxana: Hola mi príncipe….

Sirius: Bien……hoy me comprometo…….por tomar como esposa a Roxana Malfoy de Austria, y ambos reinos mágicos quedaran unidos (No les comente que siguen siendo magos a pesar de ser un UA)

Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Una vez que los aplausos cesaron, Sirius miró a su futura mujer, se arrodillo y dijo.

Sirius: Hoy, a mis 18 años, te propongo princesa Roxana Malfoy que se case conmigo?

En ese momento Remus se sintió vació, estaba entregando a Sirius en bandeja de plata…….el sabía que podía, con mucha facilidad, hacer que Sirius no se case con ella, pero aun así, no podía, así que solo callo ante la respuesta de la mujer.

Roxana: Claro que acepto, mi príncipe.

Esta vez fue Sirius el que entró en shock, y no por la respuesta, sino porque ese "Mi príncipe" lo usaba su Remus……..espera……SU? No podía creerlo, ahora estaba totalmente seguro, su corazón le pertenecía a Remus únicamente, pero no podían estar juntos…….el hecho que ambos eran chicos, y también que tenía que casarse con esa mujerzuela….

………..

La velada paso, y ya era hora de volverse al castillo. En el camino, todo estaba muy callado, sobre todo Remus que no decía ni una palabra. Al llegar, Sirius empezó a cambiarse para dormir y Remus (Que siempre lo ayudaba a escoger la ropa) estaba parado al lado de la puerta, mirando el suelo.

Sirius¿Pasa algo Remus?

Remus: Si su alteza……pensaba que cuando usted se case…..yo tendré que despedirme de usted, porque su mujer no querrá que yo siga siendo su vasallo.

Sirius: No digas tonterías……yo te llevare conmigo…….-lo abraza- eres un gran compañero…….un excelente amigo…….-se separa un poco y le guiña el ojo- y excelente dando besos.

Remus se sonrojo y abrazo a su Rey: Mi Rey…….

Sirius no le hizo caso a ese MI Rey, y miró por la ventana mientras abrazaba al niño. Tal vez tenía razón y su mujer no lo dejaría tener vasallo o le conseguiría otro, pero el lucharía por Remus, porque era su fiel amigo, una persona confiable…….y próximamente………….futuro amante.

……………..

**Nota:** O.O Ok, no me esperaba eso ;;. Son TAN LINDOS. Me dejaron RR y yo que pensaba que era un fracasado T-T. Gracias por sus RR. En realidad se los agradezco.

**_((Review))_**

**_Shin Black:_**_ Gracias papito lindo por tu comentario n.n me hace feliz saber que lees mis fics T-T muchos besos._

**_Florchi: Tu amiga del alma:_**_ HERMANITA MOXA. Gracias por tu comentario, ya veras lo que pasará, va a estar muy bonita la historia, muchos besos._

**_Samael Bene Elohim:_**_ Ya cambie el titulo, era medio feito . pero este esta medio mejor, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por todo._

**_Coulter:_**_ Jejeje Bueno, en realidad el fic no será incesto O.O mmmmm creo que metí la pata . XD pero si será un SBxRL. Ya veras, se pondrá muy bonito el fic y súper tierno. Muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**_Ally-Tsukasa:_**_ No será incesto el fic XD pero bueno, será SiriusxRemus, en fin, creo que estoy diciendo más que lo que debo decir, muchos besos y gracias por tu Review._

**_Tomoe KR Lupin:_**_ HERMANITA MOXA. Que bueno que te este gustando el fic. TE QUERU MUXO y lo sabes n.n espero que te guste este capi, esta muy bonito y los próximos serán románticos, gracias por todo._

**_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:_**_ Hola, que bueno que te gusto el fic, sobre la prueba de sangre, no creo que sea necesaria n.n, ya veras porque. Muchos besos y gracias por todo._

**_Bueno, cualquier pregunta o comentario, mi mail y msn esta en mi biografía. Muchos besos. Nos leemos luego. _**

**_DANIEL BLACK_**


End file.
